Pour une simple chanson
by LoXi
Summary: One-shot/ Qu'il aille au diable avec sa chanson, je ne peux pas, un point c'est tout. KaoruKyo --Slash--


**Disclaimer:** Les Dir en Grey ne sont bien évidemment pas à moi!

Encore un petit one-shot, toujours suivant la même optique des deux premiers, pour vous montrer un peu comment j'écris! J'ai eu ma première review il y a trois jours, c'était un grand moment d'émotion !

En espérant que vous aimerez! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, pour savoir ce que vous en pensez!

* * *

**_Pour une simple chanson... _**

Il se moque de moi! A peine arrivé, je me dirige d'un pas énervé vers lui. Un bref instant, il croise mon regard et hausse un sourcil étonné. Et bien qu'il le hausse son sourcil! Je m'en fous! Il peut trembler! Je me stoppe devant lui, il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps et lui lance la feuille à la figure.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Kaoru?

Nouveau haussement de sourcil.

- Parle-moi sur un autre...

Et voilà qu'il recommence, écoutez le, faire comme s'il ne comprenait pas!

- Non, je ne te parlerais pas sur un autre ton! On en avait pourtant discuté!

Il lève les yeux au ciel et là, à nouveau, je vois qu'il ne me prend pas au sérieux. Puis son regard se pose sur moi, dur cette fois-ci, et je me calme malgré tout.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, articule-t-il comme s'il parlait au dernier des abrutis.

Il me ridiculise, et cela devant Toshiya. C'est tellement hypocrite de sa part que j'en serais resté bouche bée pendant bien une heure si son regard lourd de reproches ne m'avait pas fait rapidement réatterrir. Soudain, je me sens extrêmement las de me battre à longueur de journée contre ce type.

- Tu me prends pour un abruti? je lâche froidement.

Il ne répond pas, et son absence de réponse est encore plus significative. Alors je reprends la feuille que je lui ai jetée à la figure quelques secondes plus tôt et la déchire devant ses yeux.

- Tu es lâche et hypocrite Kaoru, ça me navre ce que tu es.

Et sur ce, je me retourne et quitte le local, bousculant au passage Daisuke et Shinya, qui arrivent, en retard comme à leur habitude.

De l'air... Ca fait des semaines que j'étouffe à cause de la pression du "méga live" qui arrive et qui fait tourner nos têtes à tous, même la sienne apparemment. La première fois qu'on a discuté de la set-list, lui et moi, je lui ai fait part de mon envie de chanter "Jealous" et il a ri. Pas bien méchamment mais je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, ça m'a transpercé, ce rire. Je voulais lui expliquer pourquoi je tenais à cette chanson, ce qu'elle représentait pour moi... Mais ce rire m'a arrêté.

Pourtant je n'ai pas démordu de mon idée, mais je me suis à présent refusé à lui en confier les vrais raisons. Alors j'essaye de jouer de mon autorité, même si je m'aperçois qu'en fait, je n'en ai pas une once.

Une porte claque, je me retourne. C'est lui, il se passe une main dans les cheveux, apparemment gêné.

- Kyo, tu sais... Je suis désolé, mais...

Stupéfait de le voir ainsi troublé et s'excusant, je l'encourage d'une voix que je voudrais indifférente mais qui est, comme toujours, chargée de tout mon ressenti.

- Mais?

Il s'appuie à mes côtés contre le balcon. Puis il se prend la tête dans les mains.

- Je ne peux pas, pas celle-là, tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

Sa voix se fait suppliante.

- S'il te plait, je ne peux pas, c'est plus fort que moi. Je... Je vais en crever.

Mon coeur rate un battement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Je fais un mouvement pour poser une main sur son épaule, inquiet soudain de le voir dans cet état. Depuis plus de dix ans qu'on se connaît, je ne l'ai jamais vu craquer et perdre le contrôle de lui-même, car il perd bien le contrôle là, non? Je reprends sur un ton plus doux.

- Hein? Qu'est ce que tu racontes Kao? Elle symbolise notre départ cette chanson, elle est à nous. Il n'y a pas de raisons que tu réagisses comme cela.

Ces derniers mots le font sursauter et il reste prostré comme ça, le visage caché dans ses mains.

- Elle est à nous... je répète doucement.

Il se redresse un peu brusquement et tourne vers moi un visage énervé.

- Il n'y a jamais eu de nous, comme il n'y en aura jamais.

Mon coeur se serre à ces mots, il est redevenu froid et distant, il est redevenu celui que je connais bien. Je réplique durement.

- Pourtant Kaoru, les fans aimeraient qu'on la rejoue cette chanson, j'en suis sûr.

- J'ai dit non.

Je fais mine de ne pas avoir entendu et plante mon regard dans le sien.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'ils pourraient en avoir marre du charcutage qu'on fait depuis deux ans?

Je vois une colère sans nom s'allumer dans les yeux de Kaoru. Et je ne m'étonne même pas quand il me soulève par le col pour me plaquer contre le mur de béton. J'ai froid soudain.

- Je ne te permets pas de dire ça! Tu comprends?! Vas-y ! Fais-la! Chante la ta putain de chanson! me hurle-t-il.

Sa colère retombe aussi vite qu'elle avait démarré. Son visage redevient calme et c'est à présent de la tristesse que je peux lire dans ses yeux, une tristesse infinie. Et je m'y noie.

- C'est juste que...

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un souffle, son souffle que je sens si proche du mien à présent.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser, rien, le temps s'arrête, ses lèvres sont pressées contre les miennes et j'ai l'impression que le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds. Ce n'est pas possible, pas ça. Tout, mais pas ça. Je suis guéri de tout ça, il ne peut pas me faire ça, pas maintenant. Je m'accroche à lui désespérément et tente de le repousser. Non, il n'y a pas de vague de chaleur qui s'empare de mon corps, comme il se devrait, il n'y a rien. Seulement un froid qui me transperce, qui blesse mon coeur. Je ne peux plus respirer. Il se sépare brusquement de moi et me lance un regard terrifié. J'accuse le coup et me laisse faiblement glisser à terre. Il pose une main sur sa bouche alors que je continue de le fixer. Il bégaye.

- Tu vois, tu vois pourquoi, c'est, c'est dangereux...

Et sur ces mots, il fait soudainement volte-face et sort, claquant la porte derrière lui, me laissant seul.

Je continue de fixer l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Je me dis que finalement on n'a pas vraiment essayé de se parler pendant toutes ces années, finalement notre amitié ne signifiait pas grand chose. Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Et ça me rappelle notre baiser, ce goût de salé. Je me dis qu'il pleurait, je me dis que finalement je ne l'ai jamais vraiment compris, puisque j'ai fait le deuil d'un amour pourtant réciproque. Si j'avais su... Et maintenant je sais, et je comprends que j'aurai préféré ne pas savoir.

Je me relève, essuyant mes yeux d'un geste rageur. Pestant contre moi-même, je me dirige vers le local. Au moment où je pose la main sur la poignée de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre et je fais un bond en arrière de surprise. C'est encore lui. Je le contourne en le frôlant.

- Tu as raison, pas de cette chanson au concert, je lui lance négligemment comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Comme il ouvre la bouche pour répliquer avec son haussement de sourcil habituel, je saisis son visage d'une main et pose furtivement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Tais-toi un peu, tu me soules.

J'aurai du être rancunier, pour tout ce que j'avais subi pendant ces si longues années, où je me suis maltraité mentalement à chaque fois que je posais les mains sur lui dans mes rêves les plus fous. Mais non. Peut être que c'est ma fierté qu'il m'a prise en m'embrassant, et que c'est pour ça que je me sentais si vide...

J'entends sa voix me parvenant comme dans un rêve, lointaine.

- Et tout ça pour une simple chanson...

Une bourrasque de vent soudaine me fait frissonner. J'aperçois alors le papier que Kaoru tenait à la main, déchiré, qui s'envole avec les feuilles que le vent soulève. Il tourne le visage pour suivre sa course jusqu'au sol. Je me dis alors que ma fierté pourra bien attendre car c'est sûrement la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vue, le visage de cet homme aux cheveux emmêlés dans le soleil levant de cette journée d'automne.


End file.
